Dog for a Day
by Lozena
Summary: Now he was stuck as a dog. A very horny dog.


Hello there! First off, I would like to say thank you for clicking here!

Second, I would like to say the inspiration for this came from my puppy Cyrus. I was watching him rolling around one day and it just popped up in my head.

Enjoy guys!

Curtains!

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and nor do I think I do. I use the show and its characters to fill my own fan-girl based desires._

* * *

Yami was pissed. While he tried to his hardest to project any ounce of dignity he had left, the damn pink bowl in front of him (not to mention what was in it) was easily topping this.

Yugi shifted nervously beside him. "Yami, you haven't eaten since last night. Could you stop being so stubborn?"

Yami rolled his eyes to the best of his ability and walked away. Yes, he hadn't eaten, and his new stomach was making these weird noises of desire, but he reasoned in his brain that he would rather die than embarress himself any further. That bastard Bakura had done enough of that.

Now that he was thinking about it, where was Bakura?

Yami stopped in mid-stride and turned to go back into the kitchen. Yugi smiled down at him, and placed another bowl next to the first, this one filled with water. Yami inwardly scoffed and looked at Yugi expectantly. Almost as if Yami had spoken, Yugi shrugged. "I don't know Yami. Hoepfully they'll be here soon. You don't want to go outside and I don't know how to train you to pee on that pad."

Yami whimpered. The embarresment! He couldn't even pee in the right spots anymore.

Yugi sighed. "I know you're upset, but you're going to have to deal with it for a while. Think of the cool stuff you can do now. You can sleep all day and scratch and lick yourself...endless possibilities in the world of the dog!"

That was it for the boy-now-turned-pup. Yugi actually announcing his annoying condition was too much for him. He tucked his tail in between his legs and started howling.

Bakura was going to pay!

* * *

"Hey runt! Where's the mutt at?"

Yami raced out of the kitchen, intent on biting Bakura's leg. Bakura had just noticed him when Yami sunk his teeth into his calf. Bakura swung his leg around, but Yami held tight.

"What the fuck? Yugi! Get this little fucker off me!"

Yugi ran into the room just in time to see Bakura grab Yami by his scruff and lift him up. Yugi held up his spatula. "Bakura, don't hurt him!"

He growled. "This stupid mutt just bit me! Now I'm never turning you back."

Wrong thing to say. Yami positioned his body forward and let it go. Bakura screamed and dropped Yami. "My hair!"

Yugi buried his face in his hands. "My carpet!"

Yami barked and ran out of room. He showed that now yellow-tinged haired buffoon.

* * *

Yami trotted down the street, looking for any stray dogs.

Well, just not any strays. If he was going to do this, he needed a decent looking male one.

Yami turned down a random alley and thought he'd hit doggy heaven. There were a couple of dogs there, many of them his size or a bit bigger than him. And they didn't look too dingy. Perfect.

One of them females noticed him and ran over. She reeked of heat and desire. Yami was experiencing the same things, but looking right over her nose nudge. He has his eyes on a particular black dog.

Yami walked up to the dog and sat right in front of him. It looked down at him, curious, and barked. _"What do you want?"_

Yami wasted no time._ "I need your help. I think it's that time of the month."_

The black dog nodded. _"It's that time for everyone. Good thing you came here. The females are on fire."_

Yami cocked his head to the side._ "It's not a female I need..."_

The two of them looked at each other. The black dog wasn't stupid. But he wasn't sure if he was hot enough to accept the little dogs offer. There were some times when the males out numbered the females, and compromises had to be made. But he was never one who had to compromise.

Yami looked up at the black dog and waited. He really didn't want to stoop to this, but he'd never been with a female, not even as a human. But he certainly couldn't get off with Yugi, now could he? Yugi wasn't kinky enough to be into that...

Eventually the black dog stood up and turned around. Yami took that as a good sign and stood as well, placing his front paws on the dog's back. He was ready to force himself in when the black dog suddenly bolted.

Yami growled and snapped at the female who'd tried to approach him before. Not only was he stuck as a dog, but a very horny dog.

* * *

Finally, it was the day. Bakura would turn Yami back into a human.

Yami sat in front of the living room couch, wagging his tail impatiently. Bakura had been glaring daggers at him, clearly remembering when Yami had peed on him. The only reason he didn't hurt Yami was because Yugi had forbidden him from doing so.

Yugi popped Bakura in the head with his spatula. "Alright Bakura. Come on. Turn him back."

Bakura growled at Yugi, but started the spell. After a moment of chanting, Yami felt a familiar tingling feeling, and then there was a white light and a yelp.

The white light disappeared as fast as it had come. Yami tried to wag his tail in excitement, wondering if the spell had worked.

He didn't feel a familiar breeze on his bottom. He didn't open his eyes though. He didn't want to be disappointed.

To test his theory further, he tried to pee on the carpet. He squeezed and concentrated, but the uncomfortable feeling in his penis grew. It didn't understand. Why was he trying to pee anywhere but a toilet?

Grinning to himself, Yami opened his eyes. The couch wasn't so big anymore, and the smells around him had been dulled. And he didn't feel the urge to lick himself. He was a human again.

He wanted to thank Bakura, even though he was idiot who put Yami in the predicament himself, but didn't see him. What happened to the thief during the spell?

"Bakura? Bakura, where'd you go?"

At first there was no sound, but then Yami heard it. It was very faint, but Yami was still able to make out what it was. Wanting to laugh, he looked down. Sitting in front of him was a small white fur ball. It's red eyes looked menacing, and it mewed angrily at him.

There was a clang, Yugi's spatula dropping, and the boy came running over. He picked up the kitten, his eyes wide. It mewed at him. Yugi looked up at Yami, clearly distressed.

"Now what are we going to do? Do you know how to turn kittens into humans?"

* * *

Yea. Just a short little thing that popped into my head. Nothing great. But please, reviews are love guys!


End file.
